


鱼缸

by kasusu



Category: all橘, mob橘 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	鱼缸

休息日的早晨，我迷迷糊糊翻了个身。

放大的脸离我不到10厘米——甚至就要碰到他鼻子顶端的小痣了。

男生的均匀呼吸声，不时皱皱眉撇撇嘴的景象强迫我接受现实。

是的，我一个30岁的单身男子。一个月前，扛不住漂亮流浪汉的热切请求，像收养了受伤的小猫那样，我接纳了这个“大型猫科动物”。

“…嗯…我不要…香菜…”

“小猫”迷迷糊糊梦呓了。原来昨晚吃火锅时蘸料中的香菜竟让他如此苦恼？我反省。

“…哥哥，早上好。”

睡眼迷蒙的漂亮流浪汉叫彦俊，他是这么告诉我的，其余的事也不让我多问。

我只知道，他从台湾过来，本来是个小练习生，但无奈被公司骗，沦落到如此下场。

彦俊跟我控诉的时候，眼睛里有些委屈，还有些不服。

沉默之余，他低头看着自己脚尖，刚才喋喋不休的嘴乖乖合上又无意识的撅起。

“所以，可以让我暂住吗？我会打工好好付房租的……好吗，哥哥？”

本来我是嫌麻烦的，还没听他讲完就想拒绝掉，但他最后补上的哥哥，讲的奶声奶气，还说着我只在电视剧里才听过的台湾腔。

“哦…哦，交房租的话应该没问题，我一个人住很空的。”

我一定是中了什么蛊了，我思考。

 “太好了！哥哥，谢谢你。”

说着，他握住我的手以示感谢，靠近过来的身体薄薄一层，秀气的脸上还欣喜的露出了酒窝。

老实讲，真的蛮乖蛮可爱的，这个小孩。

“喂，哥哥，你没睡醒吗，怎么还发呆ne？”

彦俊轻轻拍了拍我的脸，我这才从回忆中回过神。

“没，在想早上吃什么呢。”

彦俊像小猪那样哼哼的笑了几声，突然钻进我怀里，“今天我来做饭吧哥哥。“

突然的亲密举动，紧接着另一个事实也应接不暇地出现在我脑内

——我和彦俊还发生了肉体关系。

不理发呆的我，彦俊光脚跑下床去洗漱。

 

我泡了杯咖啡，坐在沙发上看彦俊在厨房忙活的身影，被长T恤包裹住的屁股小巧紧致，裤子短短的，被上衣盖住，堪堪露出一点点小边，露出来的双腿光滑修长，晃来晃去的在木地板上踱步。

彦俊住进来的一周后，他找到了一家奶茶店兼职，打算先应付着。

那天，我半夜起夜回来，猛地被人从背后抱住了，歪头一看，沙发上只剩卷成一团的毛巾被。

“哥哥……”他闷闷的说。

“怎么了彦俊，不去睡觉？”

安静的夜里，只有彦俊微微的呼吸声从后面传来，温温热的气息搔弄着我的后颈。

他慢慢松开我，我得闲转身看他。

“嗯？怎么了？”我又重复一遍。

“……抱抱我。”

我还没来得及思考这话是字面意思与否，矮我一点点的小孩就蹭上来亲我，毕竟是力气不小的男生，跌跌撞撞的我被推倒在沙发上。

嘴上还湿湿地沾着彦俊的津液，他坐在我腿上，用舌头一下下的舔着我的脸，又轻笑着，这触感让我想起来养过的小猫。

我顺了他的意，堵住小猫的嘴，舌与舌纠缠。

彦俊用手摸索我的胸肌和腹部，一遍喘着说：“哥哥有好好在健身吼。“

月光照着他的眼睛清澈又魅惑，被那样看着，我说不出一句话，但已经有了欲望。

隔着裤子被股缝夹着的性器，他瘦瘦的腰肢缓缓前后动作起来。

“……嗯，哥哥好有感觉，想要进来吗？”

受彦俊语言的诱惑，我点了点头。

“现在还不行ne。”他笑答。

把我的内裤脱到大腿根，掌心软软的，轻轻撸动，那感觉像小猫的肉垫，他也不取下来手上的戒指，故意用金属蹭我敏感的顶端，我被他弄得舒服又刺激的倒吸气。

“哥哥光顾自己舒服，也帮我弄弄嘛。”彦俊撒娇，亲了下我的脸颊。

他拉着我的手到后穴，我隔着内裤打着圈挑逗他，但就是不伸进去，彦俊受不住的身子往前探，红彤彤的乳头蹭到我胸口，我这才注意到彦俊原来有裸睡的习惯。

“呜……哥哥为什么不进来，这样好难受哦……”

彦俊被我搞得轻喘，扭着身子，手也不自觉地停下来了。

我用力掐了下彦俊屁股上的软肉，满意的听到他小声“啊”了一声，沙哑又甘甜。

“彦俊不能停哦。”附在他耳边轻声催促，他的耳尖红红的，耳下散发着橘子洗发水的清香更加魅惑着我。

我的手进进出出的在彦俊穴里流连，当然还是隔着薄薄的内裤的。

这种模模糊糊的刺激感让彦俊难受，他把自己的欲望从内裤中解放，和我的蹭在一起，我附上他比我小一号的手，一起撸动着。

“唔…嗯…哥哥，好舒服，后面也不要停…啊啊。”

我隔着布料也感受到穴内慢慢溢出的肠液，渗透着，包裹住我的手指。

一下一下的这么抽插着，竟然能进到更深的位置，还发出了“咕啾咕啾”声。

“哥哥…慢点，呜呜，后面不够。”

彦俊被快感冲击，脑袋随着身体摇动，蓬松的细发也轻轻晃动，蹭着我的脸。

再一次手指插到极限的时候，我用力刮了内壁，彦俊哑着嗓子，叫了出来。

他的精液喷出来，又撸动了一会，比他更猛烈的势头，溅到彦俊的胸上，甚至沾了几滴在他的脸上，鼻尖。

彦俊有些意犹未尽的喘着气，随着动作，沾着液体的小痣也微微耸动。

“没有领到工资之前，就先让我这么支付吧。”

他用头毛蹭蹭我脖子，然后抬头，认真和我对视，小舌又轻轻在我唇上舔了几下，嬉笑着起身去了浴室，月光照射下，只留下来了性感的背影。

 

“……哥哥，蛋黄酱和番茄酱，你要哪个？”

不好，想着第一次和彦俊的时候，差点又有了感觉。

“番茄酱吧。”

“好哦。”

后来彦俊隔几日就和我求欢，虽然说他有想到最后一步的意思，但我总觉得要是真的做了，可能有些东西就挽回不了了。

吃着彦俊做的鸡蛋三明治，和他聊着无关紧要的话题。

“话说，彦俊为什么会找上我家呢？“

“嗯……因为门牌号是808，我喜欢的数字占了两个。”

“就这样？？？“

“嗯。”

彦俊眨了眨眼睛，理所应当的说。

我有点愕然这孩子的随心所欲，笑了起来。

“彦俊，真可爱。”

然后伸手刮了刮他嚼东西时一皱一皱的圆圆鼻头。

“……吃饭时候不要逗啦。”

耳朵红了，赶紧又塞了几口三明治的彦俊嘟囔着。

 

吃完饭，彦俊邀请我去看水族馆表演。

我不解为什么偏偏选择水族馆。

他说，想变成鱼，无拘无束的。

彦俊跟来水族馆玩的小朋友仿佛是同龄，兴奋地在前面走着，看这个看那个，喊我来看，然后明明刚看的好好的，一转身，人又跑去别的地方了，我也只好顺着他，走马观花一般。

到了最大的水族箱，彦俊整个脸贴在玻璃上。

“真漂亮……”

“嗯。”

“我也想和他们一起自由自在。”

“你要先变成鱼才行。”

彦俊思考了一会儿。

“……我不想变了，因为现在就很幸福。”

说着彦俊环住我的手臂。

他笑着的侧脸单纯的让我无视于周围的视线，而是更紧的搂住他细细的手臂。

回去的路上，彦俊兴致大发，说模仿海狮钻套圈的样子，他走在前面旋转着身体，身上的白衬衫也翩翩起舞。

我吐槽说那明明是海豚，海狮是顶球嘞。

彦俊又傻笑，乖乖回到我身旁。

“我小学，是在江西上的。”

“哦，这还是第一次听说。”

“教室里有个大鱼缸，养了好多热带鱼。同学老是玩来玩去，后来都死掉了。像是今天那个缸子的迷你版。”

“那真可怜啊。”

我很乐意彦俊跟我分享他曾经的生活，同时我也在心里暗暗下定主意。

 

周五晚上，彦俊下班晚了些，9点多才到了家。

灯全部都关上了，只有微弱的水缸蓝灯幽幽亮着。

彦俊进门，把包扔在地上，趴到鱼缸边，痴痴地用手边指边看。

我走过去，从后面抱住他。

“彦俊，送给你的，喜欢吗。”

“嗯……好漂亮……”

彦俊目不转睛的盯着鱼缸里游动的小鱼。

我隔着牛仔裤两手揉捏他的臀瓣，手指在股缝里上下滑动。

“哥哥……”彦俊情动，转头微微撅起嘴向我索吻。

我含住他软绵绵的唇瓣，轻轻吸吮着，手也不闲着，隔着衬衫玩弄微微凸起的乳头。

彦俊扭着胳膊，解开我的裤链，揉搓着。

“哥哥……干我吧。”

彦俊扭头，慢慢眨眼，用气声在我耳旁摩挲。

小孩自己脱下裤子，乖乖撅起屁股，手撑着鱼缸旁边。

“动作不许太大吼，鱼缸会坏掉！”

我笑他这时候还在意这些，想欺负他的想法油然而生，我蹲下，脸贴到臀瓣旁，伸出舌头，打着圈地舔他的穴边的褶皱。

“诶……？哥哥……不要舔……啊……”

我反而更卖力起来，舌头在彦俊小小的穴眼里抽动，模仿着性交的动作，速度也越来越快。

“哈……唔……哥哥……哥哥……”

彦俊难以自持，被撑着的鱼缸发着抖，里面的鱼也有些慌张的四处乱游。

他的窄腰情不自禁的晃动，迎合着我的动作，空出来的一只手，自己捏起乳头。

看他情非得已的样子实在有趣，我就更坏心思的用手搓着会阴的部分。

“唔……哥哥，不要玩了，进来好不好？”

彦俊不时的回头催促我，我也不理，只是边舔着，边用手玩他屁股。

彦俊光裸的脚向后摸索着，从我分开的腿中间找到那一处欲望，轻一下重一下的踩。

被彦俊细细的脚踩着，又兴奋又爽，我起身解开了裤子，露出肉棒，在彦俊的穴口进进出出。

总是这样被玩着调戏着，欲望得不到释放，彦俊慢慢染上了哭腔。

“……呜呜，哥哥，快点给我好不好。”说着讨好的屁股蹭着我的前头，然后往后顶着，却总是使不对力的弄错方向，惹得他又急又羞。

后来彦俊累了，撑着鱼缸喘气，蓝光反射在鱼缸上的是他被自己揉红肿的樱桃。

这时，我猛的顶到最深，吓的彦俊娇哼，鱼缸也被推动，溅起的水花挂在他脸上。

“啊……哥哥……慢点……鱼缸……恩恩……好舒服……”

“鱼缸？彦俊怎么这时候还顾的上别的。”

说着改变速度，慢慢磨蹭凸起来的一点，惹得彦俊浑身抖着，头晃个不停。

我用手指玩他的舌头，搞得本来就因为情欲含糊的话语变得更加浑浊不堪。

“嗯……嗯……彦俊不想别的了……呜……只要哥哥干我。”

彦俊急得用舌头谄媚般缠绕着我的手指，软舌的湿滑感很可爱，我两指夹住他的小舌，含不住的口水慢慢流到锁骨。

玻璃的反射中，彦俊身上水迹斑斑，还有两人一起掐捏出来的红痕点点。

彦俊腿颤抖着，我拖住他的腰，无意的动作不小心让肉棒顶到最深处，突如其来的刺激，彦俊一下子泄了出来，发出小猫一样嘶哑的哼叫，舒服的脚尖都伸直了。

鱼缸上被喷的星星点点的白色液体，但无知的小鱼还在尽情的游，丝毫察觉不到主人在他们旁边欢爱的迹象。

彦俊浑身无力，转身趴在我身上，轻轻舔吻我的手，边用大腿之间的软肉夹着我还未发泄的欲望前后摆动。

“哈……哈……哥哥舒服吗？”

“嗯……彦俊好棒，很舒服哦。”

我另一只手摸了摸彦俊的头毛，他像受到表扬一样，更卖力了。

性感的脸离我很近，他还故意半眯着眼睛，含泪看我，我实在支撑不住，射在了他的大腿根。

精液黏黏的，他有些不适，轻轻埋怨了下，但又心满意足的双腿蹭了蹭，脸红着笑，酒窝里盛着不知体液还是水，亮晶晶的。

“彦俊真是个小色鬼，”我感叹，“年纪轻轻老这么纵欲可不好哦。”

被这么说他倒有些不愿意了，锤了我下。

“大笨蛋，不要再吵了！”

 


End file.
